


You Make Every Day Worth Living

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: Luke blinked back tears. He knew his job was dangerous and he’d been in front of a gun several times, but he’d never felt like this. He’d never felt the crushing weight of almost dying, and knowing that he was leaving something, someone behind. Sure, he had his family, his mother and his siblings, but they’d be fine without him. Even Roxy would be fine without him, but Penelope. Penelope needed him and he needed her.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	You Make Every Day Worth Living

**Author's Note:**

> Another #Garvez drabble to keep the ship alive! I'll probably post a few more in the next few days, then i'll be taking a break from Garvez to work on a super secret project. *insert suspense*

Luke groaned, his eyes fluttering open and shut as they tried adjust to bright hospital lights. He’d been in enough situations like this to know where he was but he didn’t know how he’d gotten there. He squinted as he tried to remember, but the throbbing in his head was making it impossible.

“You’re awake…”

Luke’s eyes snapped open, searching from where the voice came from. His eyes landed on her a few feet away. She was fuzzy but he could tell she’d been crying. He attempted to reach out to her, but his body wouldn’t cooperate.

“Hey, hey. Don’t move, you were shot.” Penelope mumbled, shuffling over to him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, being careful of his head wound.

Luke leaned into her touch, “What happened?”

Penelope sniffled, “You were following up on a lead, alone.” She looked at him pointedly, “The unsub thought you were closing in him, he shot you in the chest.”

“Why don’t I remember anything?”

“You hit your head pretty hard when you were…shot.” Penelope looked down at Luke, giving him a watery smile, “You scared me.”

Luke blinked back tears. He knew his job was dangerous and he’d been in front a gun several times, but he’d never felt like this. He’d never felt the crushing weight of almost dying, and knowing that he was leaving something, someone behind. Sure, he had his family, his mother and his siblings, but they’d be fine without him. Even Roxy would be fine without him, but Penelope. Penelope needed him and he needed her.

“I’m sorry, chica…” Luke croaked out, mustering all the strength that he could to reach up and brush away Penelope’s tears.

Penelope shushed him, slipping his hand from her face into her hand, “Shh – this isn’t your fault. I was just so scared I was going to lose you, Luke. I can’t lose you.” Penelope erupted into sobs, pressing kisses into Luke’s hand.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here and I’ll always be right here.”

“You can’t promise that, with our job – “

Luke interjected, “I know, I know but I will fight ever day to come home to you, because you make every day worth living.”

“Luke I – “

“No let me finish. Before you, I resigned to the fact that I would probably die in the line of duty. Then you came in and you hated me, you were the first person to truly hate me.” Luke chuckled, remembering the first time he’d met Penelope.

“I never hated you. I tried, trust me I tried. I couldn’t.”

“Hm…still, I wanted you to like me. Somewhere along the way of trying to get you to like me I - I fell in love with you. Suddenly you were in my head all the time and I couldn’t get you out. Then I realized, I didn’t want to.” Luke confessed.

“You know, I liked you from the beginning. I think it was your smile – every time I saw you smile I wanted to either punch you or kiss you.”

“Well I’m glad that you _eventually_ chose the latter…” He teased.

Penelope shrugged and nodded, “Yeah well, it took a while for me to get past my own ego, my pride. After Derek left, and you came it felt like you were replacing him. Then Hotch left, and it felt like you replaced him too, but you didn’t. You didn’t even try, you just found a new place in my heart and set up shop.”

“You have a big heart, Garcia. You made it easy to love you.”

Penelope couldn’t help but to grin at that statement. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t heard it before but hearing it from Luke was different. It made her heart speed up, it made her palms sweat, and it made her want to do nothing more than run away, but she was done running from Luke. So, she deflected. “And you have a big head, Newbie.”

Luke sighed, “I thought you said it wasn’t my fault?”

“It’s not your fault that you got shot, but I promise you the next time you track down an unsub alone, _I’ll_ kill you.”

Luke yawned, a lazy grin overtaking his lips, “Okay, okay – I get it. Trust me.”

“Good!” Penelope replied with a smirk, before leaning over Luke and pressing a kiss into his forehead, and then onto his lips. “Now get some rest before Emily comes in here and grills you.”


End file.
